Black, Gray, and White
by Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic
Summary: Chen bingung, apa dia harus memilih Min Seok atau Xiu Min? dua namja yang selalu mengisi hari-hari nya? ChenMin fic! EXO fic!


**Title : ****Black, Gray, and White**

**Cast :**

**Wu Chen**

**Oh Xiu Min**

**Kim Min Seok**

**And Other...**

**Genre : ****Romance, sad (MAYBE)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**BLACK, GRAY, AND WHITE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO (ChenMin) ɷ SM • Black, Gray, and White ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : Chen bingung, apa dia harus memilih Min Seok atau Xiu Min? dua namja yang selalu mengisi hari-hari nya? ChenMin fic! EXO fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**\ o Ahoi! Bertemu lagi dengan Rin Rin! o7**

**FF ini menceritakan cerita yang awal nya sangat ribet jadi simple '-'b**

**Oh ya, untuk FF 'Pengkhianatan', agak lama karena Rin Rin kurang asupan FF yadong -_- #dihajar**

**By The Why, kenapa judul nya 'Black, Gray, and White'? karena Rin Rin tergila-gila dengan ketiga warna itu. Apalagi Hitam Putih dan apalagi Hitam. Sampai-sampai 'hampir' semua barang Rin Rin warna nya hitam -_- By The Why again, kenapa Rin Rin jadi curhat? -_- /pundung/**

**Oke, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silahkan menikmati FF GJ INI!**

**.**

**.**

Author P.O.V

"Chen, bagaimana hari ini kau pergi dengan ku?" tawar Min Seok semangat.

"Eh?" hanya itu jawaban Chen, ia sedikit terkaget dengan kedatangan Min Seok yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tadi mendengar nya?" Tanya Min Seok. Chen menggeleng.

Min Seok menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menatap Chen dengan _aegyo_ nya, "Chen~~ hari ini aku ingin kau pergi dengan ku ke taman bermain~~ ne?"

Chen menelan saliva berat, wajah Min Seok yang gembul seperti bakpao yang baru matang(?) benar-benar lucu, seakan ingin di makan oleh sang se—HEY INGAT RATED!

"Baiklah" jawab Chen saraya tersenyum.

Min Seok langsung memeluk Chen girang, akhir nya ia bisa mengajak Chen**NYA** yang sudah ia dambakan saat pertama kali masuk ke universitas ini. Tapi… apa kedua orang ini tidak sadar? Seseorang yang mirip dengan Min Seok melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan sedih.

**ͼ Black, Gray, and White ͽ**

"Ternyata… Chen memang mencintai Min Seok, huh. Apa sama nya aku dengan Min Seok? Aku dan Min Seok sangat berbeda sekali. Kenapa banyak orang yang mengira kita kembar? Tanah kelahiran saja berbeda" gerutu Xiu Min terus-menerus, ia kadang memaki namja yang mirip dengan nya itu.

Langkah Xiu Min terhenti, tak sadar air mata keluar dari mata bulat nya.

"Hiks… Chen babo, Chen aneh, Chen jelek, aku salah mencintai mu… hiks…" isak Xiu Min.

"HUEEEEE! AKU BENCI KAMU, CHEN!" teriak Xiu Min di pinggir universitas yang amat sepi itu.

Xiu Min terdiam, setelah menangis sesaat itu, ia merutuki nasib nya yang amat sial di siang hari ini. Sungguh demi EXO yang comeback nya di undur terus(?), ia muak dengan semua ini, tapi hati nya tetap mencintai namja—yang kata orang-orang—berkepala kotak mirip spongebob di TV.

Oke, Rin Rin nggak bisa bikin humor, ini gara-gara Rin Rin baca FF kocak banget, jadi deh Rin Rin bikin kalimat kaya gini, TUNGGU! Kenapa jadi basa-basi? #dihajarReader

**BACK TO STORY**

Pipi nya memerah, karena menangis, mata nya sembab karena menangis, ia terduduk di tengah lapang yang luas itu, karena Chen. Chen… Chen… Chen… Chen… Chen… Chen… Chen…

"YAK! PERGI DARI PIKIRAN KU WU CHEN!" pekik Xiu Min, menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hyung memanggil ku?"

**DEG**

Xiu Min memandang orang itu ragu, Wu Chen, anak dari Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Zi Tao, anak semata wayang… SHUT UP!

"Xiu hyung tadi memanggil ku?" Tanya Chen.

Xiu Min tidak bisa berkutik lagi, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Chen tersenyum sangat manis—menurut Xiu Min Seok, lalu duduk di sebelah Xiu Min.

"Hyungie, sekarang kau ada waktu?" Tanya Chen.

Xiu Min kembali menatap wajah Chen, "Nde… jam kuliah ku sudah selesai"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" tawar Chen.

Bola mata Xiu Min melebar, lalu tersenyum kecut, "Bukan kah kau sudah punya janji dengan Min Seok?" Tanya nya sinis.

Chen menghela nafas, "Orang tua nya menyuruh ia untuk menghandiri acara secara mendadak, dan ia bilang besok saja. Sedangkan aku tidak punya acara sehabis ini. Bosan~~~" jawab Chen lalu menidurkan tubuh nya di rumput hijau.

"Jadi… aku hanya pengganti?" Tanya Xiu Min kelu.

Chen langsung terduduk mendengar pertanyaan Xiu Min tadi, menatap Xiu Min kaget. "TIDAK!" pekik Chen.

"Bodoh kau Chen, tetap saja itu namanya pengganti" desis Xiu Min, ia menatap kasihan Chen.

Chen terdiam, memang secara tidak langsung, membuat Xiu Min pengganti Min Seok, tapi… Ia menyayangi kedua nya.

"Apa Chen? APA? KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?" seru Xiu Min, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, Xiu Min menangis.. #baru mulai dah kaya gini -_- #dibacot(?)#

"Hyu… hyung…," desis Chen, ia mendekati Xiu Min, "Uljima… Xiu hyung… siapa bilang menganggap mu penggan—"

"TAPI SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG KAU MENGATAKAN ITU, BODOH!," seru Xiu Min, air mata terus keluar deras dari mata bulat nya, "AKU… aku bodoh mencintai, Wu Chen. Seorang Oh Xiu Min mencintai namja bodoh" suara nya mengecil, ia benar-benar tersiksa sekarang.

Chen menahan nafas, benar-benar ada rasa bersalah di hati nya. tapi… jika ia memilih Xiu Min, bagaimana dengan Min Seok? Min Seok sama seperti Xiu Min, dan itu membuat Chen sulit memilih. Apalagi perasaan kedua nya dan sifat nya sama. Aah… ini lah kedua orang yang sama namun berbeda orang tua.

"Hajima… Xiu Min hyung… aku memang namja bodoh yang telah mencintai dua orang yang sama namun sebenar nya berbeda," ujar Chen, ia menatap paras Xiu Min yang memerah karena menangis, "tapi…," Chen menghelan nafas, mencoba mendekatkan diri nya ke Xiu Min, "kau tetap yang kucintai, Oh Xiu Min~~"

Sekarang paras Xiu Min memerah karena menangis, namun karena malu, 'Uukh… kenapa aku bisa tergoda oleh kata-kata palsu nya' batin Xiu Min.

"Boo.. Bohong! Kau pembohong Wu Chen! Aku tahu itu!" elak Xiu Min, mencoba menyangkal ucapan Chen. Tapi jujur saja, hati nya berdetak amat kencang mendengar ucapan Chen tadi, tapi ego mneutupi nya.

Chen menatap dalam Xiu Min cukup lama, hingga berkata, "Kau berbohong, hyung-ie"

"Eh?" hanya satu kata yang di lontarkan Xiu Min mendengar penuturan Chen tadi.

"Kau berbohong kepada diri mu sendiri, aku tahu hyung-ie sangat kesakitan dalam hal ini, tapi jika hyug-ie tahu, sangat aku mencintai mu dari Min Seok… walau hanya berbeda satu," kekeh Chen, "tapi itu tetap membuat mu menjadi nomor satu."

"Eh? Je.. jeongmal? AAAAAKH! Kau bohong!" elak Xiu Min, ia merutuki lidah nya yang mengatakan ia sangat senang walau hanya dengan 1 kata, 'Jeongmal?'

"HAHAHA… kau yang bohong hyung, aku tahu, kau tadi sangat senang mendengar tuturan ku tadi" ucap Chen, mengusap rambut coklat pirang Xiu Min, namun langsung di tepis kasar.

"KAU BOHONG WU CHEN!" elak Xiu Min, masih tetap pada pendirian nya.

Chen terdiam, surai mata nya menatap tajam Xiu Min, tepat nya mata nya, mencari kebohongan di mata itu. Memang bohong apa yang dikatakan Xiu Min tadi, dan matanya menandakan kesedihan dalam, dan kesenangan sedikit. #apa nih maksud nya -_-#

"Kau yang bohong Oh Xiu Min…," ujar Chen dingin, ia berdiri dan langsung berhadapan dengan Xiu Min yang tadi mengatakan sambil berdiri.

"KAU YANG BOHONG OH XIU MIN! TERLIHAT JELAS DARI MATA MU!" seru Chen tepat di depan wajah Xiu Min.

Xiu Min terbelak kaku, ego nya runtuh seketika. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan tidak lama kemudian menangis di dalam pelukan Chen, ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat membohongi diri nya sendiri, bahwa… dia masih sangat mencintai Chen.

"Mi.. mianhae… Chen… Sa.. ranghae… jeongmal saranghae…" bisik Xiu Min.

"Nado Xiu Min, nado jeongmal saranghae" balas Chen.

**|THE END SECARA TIDAK JELAS '-'|**

Oke, ini FF GJ Rin Rin lagi '-'b

Maaf ya Min Seok oppa, oppa muncul nya cumin sekali… tapi Xiu Min oppa banyak ya? #yaelah, orang nya sama juga -_-#

Oh ya, kenapa nama Chen jadi Wu Chen, karena anak nya Wu Yi Fan sama Wu Zi Tao ^^, lalu Oh Xiu Min, anak nya Oh Sehun sama Oh Luhan XD kalo Kim Min Seok, kalu dalam acting ini#eaa…#sebenar nya orang nya sama, tapi di bedain XD kalo bisa, Kim Min Seok anak dari Kim Jong In sama Kim Kyungsoo '-'b

Nggak seru? Banyak TYPO? MAAF SEBESAR-BESAR NYA! INI RIN RIN BIKIN SECARA LAGI STRESS KARENA KURANG ASUPAN FF YADONG#dihajar#

Akhir kata, Review please~~ #bbuing-bbuing bareng ChenMin# Pucchi-Pucchi~~ ~


End file.
